custombarneyandfriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Show Respect!
Let's Show Respect! (also kown as "Trading Respect!" in UK and AUS) is a Barney Home Video that was released on October 13, 1996. It also appeared on the "PBS Kids Sprout Let's Grow: Magic Playtime Fun!" DVD. It was re-released on December 13th 2013, as "Fun on Respect!" The Early Ear 1989-Mid Ear Early 1990 "Joe Phillps" The musical arrangements in the Barney segement from "Kids for Character" are used. This Barney movie is produced by 20th Century Fox, PBS Movies and Lyrick Studios. This combines live-action (for dinosaurs) and animation (for the kids, and other humans) Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids learn how to be good friends to others and respecting them. Cast Dinosuar *Barney (Carey Stinson as body performer, Bob West as voice) 11/13 *B.J. (Kyle Nelson as body performer, Patty Wirtz as voice) 12/14 *Baby Bop (Jennifer Romano as body performer, Julie Johnson as voice) 7/18 Major Kids *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Shawn (John David Bennett II) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Kelly (Rebecca Wilson) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Jeffrey (Jeffrey Lowe) *Asa Karsten Bernstine *Angelica Ginn *Brady Kimball *Cory Kotas *Carly Naples *Megan Miyahira *Sara Perks Additional Kids *Megan (Lacy Cavalier) *Grace (Maddie Rose) *Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) *Kami (Makayla Crawford) *Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) *Stacy (Alyssa Franks) *Laura (Julia Nicholson) *Shanda (Leyda Aleyli) *Olivia (Brenna Demerson) *Jesse (Dean DeLuna) *Joshua (Jaren Lewison) *Natalia (Montse Hernandez) *Emma (Deborah Cole) Biggle Cast *William "Billy"/Ruby Biggle and Mrs. Biggle (William "Billy"/Ruby Biggle's Mother (Mom)) *Mrs. Biggle (William "Billy"/Ruby Biggle's Mother) *William "Billy" Biggle *Ruby Biggle Family and Adult *Mr. Brantley (Steve Jones) *Me-Ma (Cathy Msingi Jones) *Professor Tinkerputt (Barry Pearl) *Tosha's Mom (J.D. Mosley) *Mother Goose - Michelle McCarel *Old King Cole - Dewayne Hambrick﻿ *Tosha's Dad (David J. Courtney) *Tosha's baby brothers: Kevin & Kyle (Mario & Tiffany Starghill) *Pop-Pop (Jim Ponds) *Andre Tayir as a Scarecrow *Dave Edwards as Mr. MacDonald *Mimi Horn as Mrs. MacDonald *Christopher Cunningham as John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt *Kathryn Levitsky as Mom *Santa Claus (played by Don Mincey) *Sant Claus' Wife named "Mrs. Claus" (played by Barbara Logan) *Frosty the Snowman (played by Robert "Rob" Grader) Elf Kids *Briahnna Odom *Shira Roth *Danielle Wiener *Miss Morgernstern (played by Mary Bartram) *Someone's Father (Dad) (played by Michael Bennet) *Myisha, Lauren, and Bermina's Mother (Mom) *Ramona Jackson Songs *﻿Barney Theme Song *It's a Great Day *Respect! *That is What It Means To Be A Friend *The Five Senses Song *Taking Turns *Colors All Around *I Can Laugh *John Jacob Jingerheimer Schmidt *Happy Birthday To You *Please And Thank You *Laugh With Me! *S-M-I-L-E *Good Manners *Lookin Around My Neighborhood *People Helping Other People *Today We Can Say! *Everyone Is Special *The Friendship Song *I Love You Scenes from the Theme Song with lyrics of the Theme Song in place are VHS, DVD and VCD what the Songs Said: Original Barney & The Backyard Gang (1990-1991) only Late VHS No 1996 Preview but no release (what the Songs Said) added the Home Videos version: ::::::Barney is a dinosaur ::::::from our imagination ::::::And when he's tall, he's what we call ::::::a dinosaur sensation ::::::Barney lives with Michael and ::::::With Amy, then you'll soon see ::::::Little Tina tags along ::::::With her big sister Luci ::::::Derek is in Barney's club ::::::And Jeffrey has a ticket ::::::But Mom has never seen him, ::::::'Cause she doesn't know our secret ::::::Barney comes to play with us ::::::Whenever we may need him ::::::Barney can be your friend too ::::::If you just make-believe him! Season 4-6 (1997-2002) of Late 1998/1999-2000 VHS added the Home Videos (what the Songs Said) Music Background That version is also similar to the VHS 1999 release version of Barney Theme Songs has the same arrangements track vocals from "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure", based on "Season 5-Season 6", "Barney's Open House", "Barney's Theatre" and "Barney's Theatre" and "Barney's Colorful World!" but with the cartoony sound effects featured on the video, "Barney's Good Day, Good Night" in "Barney's Super Singing Circus" is used to Printing to 1999 VHS version: ::::Barney is a dinosaur ::::From our imagination, ::::And when he's tall, he's what we call ::::A dinosaur sensation! ::::Barney's friends are big and small; ::::They come from lots of places. ::::After school they meet to play ::::And sing with happy faces ::::Barney shows us lots of things ::::Like how to play pretend, ::::ABC's and 123s ::::And how to be a friend. ::::Barney comes to play with us ::::Whenever we may need him. ::::Barney can be your friend too, ::::If you just make-believe him! Season 7-13 (2002-2009) of Late 2004-Early Ear 2005 VHS and DVD added the Home Videos version: ::Barney is a dinosaur ::From our imagination, ::And when he's tall, he's what we call ::A dinosaur sensation! ::Barney's friends are big and small; ::They come from lots of places. ::After school they meet to play ::And sing with happy faces ::Barney shows us lots of things ::Like how to play pretend, ::ABC's and 123s ::And how to be a friend. ::Barney comes to play with us ::Whenever we may need him. ::Barney can be your friend too, ::If you just make-believe him! Trivia *The Barney costume in "On the Move". *Bob Singleton and Dean Stefan had composed the music for the preview of this video along with some other videos many of the other previous Barney Home Videos, this tape became Actimates Compatible when it was rereleased in 1997-2002. *The same translation to clips after the Season 1 opening silhouette during the intro was also used in "Camp Wannarunnaround". *At the end of Barney doll wears a glasses. *In this special Barney states he dosen't blink. However, all Barney and the Backyard Gang videos (except Waiting for Santa and Barney Goes to School), Seasons 1, 2, Barney's Magical Musical Adventure, Barney Live in New York City,Barney's Imagination Island and the motion picture, Barney's Great Adventure, show him blinking (though it's a costume design thing). *After it's original direct-to-video release, it was later aired on WABC in September 17, 1998. In September 16 2003, this home video aired on Playhouse Disney. *The same length of the end credits was also used for the end credits of "Rock with Barney". *Kyle Nelson, Carey Stinson, and Jennifer Romano plays the Baby Bop, BJ and Barney costume in this episode. *The preview for this video is announced by who works at Texas, USA in the United States. *The Version of Barney and The Backyard Gang Theme Songs musical arrangements from "Waiting for Santa". *That version is also similar to the VHS 1999 release version of Barney Theme Songs has the same arrangements track vocals from "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure", based on "Season 5-6", "Barney's Open House", "Barney's Theatre" and "Barney's Colorful World!" but with the cartoony sound effects featured on the video, "Barney's Good Day, Good Night" and in "Barney's Super Singing Circus". *A reference to "Happy Birthday, Barney!" is made. *This is the first video for the Frist Generation to use the 1996 version of the Nighttime lullaby version of I Love You uses the same musical arrangements from "You Can Be Anything" of Barney's vocals from "Once Upon a Time", BJ's vocals from "First Things First!", Baby Bop's vocals from "Barney's Halloween Party" and kids's vocals from "Barney's Big Surprise". *Shawn wear the same clothes from "Once Upon a Time".And a short hair. *Min wear the same clothes from "Barney's Fun & Games". And a long hair. *Tosha wear the same clothes from "Once Upon a Time".And a hair-style. *Carlos wear the same clothes from "Barney Live! In New York City".And a short hair. *Emma wears the same clothes in "Venice, Anyone?: Italy".And a long hair. *Natalia wears the same clothes in "Let's Go on Vacation".And a long hair. *Amy wears the same clothes in "Campfire Sing-Along".And a long hair. *Luci wears the same clothes in "Rock with Barney".And a long hair. *Joshua wear the same clothes in "Let's Play Outside".And a short hair. *Mr. Brantley wears the same clothes in "Celebrating Around The World".And a short hair *Kristen wears the same clothes in "Once Upon a Time".And a hair-style. *Derek wears the same clothes in "A Splash Party, Please".And a short hair *Tina wears the same clothes in "Campfire Sing-Along".And a hair-style. *Rachel wears the same clothes in "Look What I Can Do!".And a hair-style. *Kami wears the same clothes in "Look What I Can Do!".And a hair-style. *Whitney wears the same clothes in "My Baby Brother".And a long hair. *Stacy wears the same clothes in "Making a Move!".And a hair-style. *Emily wears the same clothes in "It's Home to Me".And a hair-style. *Laura wears the same clothes in "Barney's Colorful World!".And a hair-style. *Olivia wears the same clothes in "Rhythm".And a hair-style. *Stephen wears the same clothes in "A Package of Friendship".And a short hair. *Megan wears the same clothes in "BJ the Great".And a hair-style. *Hannah wears the same clothes in "Itty Bitty Bugs".And a hair-style. *Kelly wears the same clothes in "Barney Live! In New York City".And a hair-style. *Me-Ma wears the same clothes in "Grandparents Are Grand".And a hair-style. *Pop-Pop wears the same clothes in "Grandparents Are Grand".And a short hair. *Grace wears the same clothes in "A-Counting We Will Go".And a hair-style. *Shanda wears the same clothes in "Super Singing Circus".And a hair-style. *Jesse wears the same clothe in Barney's Fun & Games".And a short hair. *Jason wears the same clothes in "Barney's Fun & Games".And a short hair. *Taylor wears the same clothes in "The Good Egg: Kenya".And a hair-style. *On the title screen of the Barney Theme Song instead the Season 1 logo it says "Barney", This video, along with "Barney Songs", would also be released as a Double-Feature DVD release, which you'd find at Toys R Us and Amazon.com. It would be hard to find, but remember to keep your eyes out for it The end credits say that this video was copyrighted by 1996, although it might've been flimed began in in January 12-31 1995 after months Kids for Character after the release of came out in April 23, 1996. When PBS Kids Sprout aired some of this season's episodes, the station used the shorter credits version After this special originally aired on PBS, It also aired on PBS Kids Sprout in April 23, 2006, It also aired on Fox in March 13, 2007, It also aired on Family Channel in May 15, 2007, It also aired on Noggin in December 31, 2008, It also aired on NBC in August 31, 2009, It also aired on Playhouse Disney in March 2, 2010, It also aired on Nick Jr in July 10, 2012.In the Barney News on the 1994 Family Magazine, Hello, Goodbye Lookin' Around My Neighborhood People Helping Other People Help Protect the Earth Mr. Sun I Like Autumn What Can We Play on a Rainy Day? The Rainbow Song Number Limbo Let's Take Care of Our Pets The Cleanup Clock Pop Goes the Weasel Down By the Bay Let's Go on an Adventure That's What an Island Is Down By the Station The Exercise Song When I'm a Firefighter Pumpernickel Muffin Man Medley Brushing My Teeth That's a Home to Me was mentioned but was not sung in the home video. *The prototype name for this video was "Go to Respect!." *The ending credits would play an instrumental version of Respect. *The preview for this original 1996 video release is announced by the same announcer from "Barney Live! In New York City". Summary at the Back Cover for Original 1996 Re-releaseded Cover Arts 1996/1997/1999 re-releaseded version Front Cover *The Barney costume in "The Reluctant Dragon: A Fairy Tale Adventure". *The Baby Bop costume *The BJ costume Back Cover * 2000 Nickelodeon/Paramount release Front Cover *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ Back Cover *Barney 2001 WDMC cover art Front Cover *The Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection spine at the top *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop family and his friends singing "I Love You" Back Cover *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, family and his friends singing "The Exercise Song" *"Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and his friends singing "Mr. Sun" Release Dates *October 6th, 1996 (PBS version) *November 4, 1997 (Lyrick Studios version) *April 17, 1999 (Lyrick Studios version) *December 28, 2000 (Paramount/Nickelodeon Version) *April 14, 2001 (Anchor Bay Entertainment rarity Version) *September 14, 2001 (Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Version) *December 12, 2004 (HiT Entertainmet Version) *December 7, 2009 (Lionsgates Version) International Release Dates *Hungarian version (December 30, 1997) *New Zealand version (January 12, 1998) *UK version (January 13, 1998) *Austrailan version (April 4, 1998) *Hebrew version (May 1, 1998) *Spanish version (November 29, 1998) *Italy version (May 5, 1999) *Japan version (January 12, 2000) *Poland version (July 2, 2000) *Dutch version (August 31, 2000) *Bahasa indonesia version (December 31, 2000) *French version (June 12, 2001) *Czech version (July 18, 2001) *Portugal version (August 15, 2001) *Turkey version (February 2002) *Greek version (June 11, 2002) *Taiwan version (November 19, 2003) *Chinese Simplified (December 12, 2003) *German version (October 17, 2005) *Arabic version (January 12, 2010) *Portuguese version (February 12, 2010) *Thai version (March 12, 2010) Crew Executive Producers *Sloan Coleman Writers *Evan Viola Directors *Steven Feldman Producers *Jeff Gittle Preview Transcript *(The 1995-Present Barney Home Video Classic Collection logo plays, and then, the preview starts as the star goes back to the yellow background, turning to the scene from the video) Let's Show Respect Previews Orignial 1996 (PBS Video Printing release) Opening *FBI Warning *Interpol Warning *Barney Fan Club Promo (1990) *Barney and The Backyard Gang Intro *Let's Show Respect Title Card Closing *End Credits *PBS Logo (1989-1993), expect Lower Down Pitch -3 1997 (Lyrick Studios Printing release version): Opening *Light Blue FBI Warning *Light Blue Interpol Warning *Lyrick Studios Logo (1997-1998) *Barney's Great Adventure Teaser Trailer (1997) *Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1995-1997) *Barney Home Video Logo (1995-present) *Barney & Friends - Season 3 Funding Credits (Version #1) *Barney and The Backyard Gang Intro (1990-1991) *Let's Show Respect Title Card (1990-1991) Closing *End Credits *Microsoft Actimates Interactive Barney Commercial (1997) *Barney's Adventure Bus Preview (1997) *Kids for Character: Choices Count! Preview (1997) *Riding In Barney's Car Preview (1995) *PBS Logo (1989-1993), expect Lower Down Pitch -3 1999 (Lyrick Studios Reprint release) Opening *Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning *Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) *Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995-) *Barney's What a World We Share Preview *Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1999-2001) *Barney & Friends Home Video Intro (Season 1 version) *Let's Show Respect Title Card Closing *End Credits *Sing and Dance with Barney Preview *Barney's Good Clean Fun / Oh Brother She's My Sister Preview *Barney in Outer Space Preview *Barney's Making New Friends Preview *Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995-) *Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) 2000 (Paramount/Nickelodeon release) Opening *Paramount Feature Presentation logo *Paramount FBI Warning Screen *A Rugrats Vacation VHS trailer *Paramount Pictures logo (1986-2002) *Nickelodeon Movies logo (balloon variant) *Let's Show Respet Title Card Closing *End Credits *Barney's Big Surprise Preview *Good Burger VHS trailer *Little Airplane Productions logo 2001 (Anchor Bay Entertainment rarity version) Opening *1999 Anchor Bay FBI Warning Screen *Anchor Bay Entertainment logo (1999-2004) *Please Stay Tuned from The Wiggles Dance Party *Barney Home Video Logo (1992-1995) *Let's Show Respect Title Card (Season 1 version) Closing *End Credits *Barney's Super Singing Circus Preview *Blue's Clues Live! Promo *Barney in Outer Space Preview *Little Airplane Productions logo *Wiggly Wiggly Christmas Preview *Sing and Dance with Barney Preview *Paramount Pictures logo (1986-2002, still version) *Anchor Bay Entertainment logo (1998-1999) 2004 or 2005 (HiT Entertainment reprint release) Opening *HiT Entertainment FBI Warining *HiT Entertainment Interpol Warning *HiT Entertainment Logo (2000-2006) *Barney A Helping Hand For Growing Chriderns Promo *Please Stay Tuned Bumper (2003) *Barney Home Video Logo (1995-) *Barney & Friends Home Video 7-13 verison *Let's Show Respect! Title Card 7-13 version Closing *End Credits *Bob the Builder Snowed Under Preview *Barney's Colorful World! Live! Preview *Angelina Ballerina The Big Performance Preview *The Wiggles Santa Rockin Preview *Kipper Pupper Love Preview *Pingu Preview *HiT Entertainment Logo (2000-2006) Category:1996 Category:Barney & Friends First Generation Category:Season 3 Home Videos Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Barney & Friends Home Videos Category:Barney & Friends Category:Barney and the Backyard Gang Category:TV Specials